darkpairofdicefandomcom-20200214-history
Jimbo
Full known alias is James H. Radio Show Host of "The Show with No Name" on WNJC. Shenanigans ensue. He often is drunk during his own show. Jimbo is now infamous for singing various songs while drunk, thus ruining any replay value of said songs. The Show With No Name Jimbo hosts a live radio show on WNJC 1360AM, known to be "Philadelphia's Renaissance Radio Station." The station can be listened to live on your internet browser via Live Netcast and hosted by DuxPond. Jim's show is every Thursday night 10pm - 12am EST. To call the show live, one of the following telephone numbers may be dialed: (856) 227-1360 (856) 232-7077 (856) 232-7078 Discovery On June 11, 2009, DP member Awesome McChrist aka ''B-rad ''brought Jim to the attention of DP. B-rad is notoriously known for making prank phone calls. Awareness of The Show with No Name came from inside knowledge by B-rad's brother working for the station. The first known prank to Jim was with the use of a celebrity soundboard. That incident was accomplished using one of Biff Tannen, a fictional character from the "Back To The Future" motion picture trilogy. Cult following As said by fellow member of DP, Snarebeast: He now has a cult following on an internet message board and he probably doesn't even know it. A handful of DP members now listen to Jim's show intently every Thursday night. The End of a Cult Following Sadly, on the next Thursday night, the show fizzled when Jimbo was late and all they played for the first hour was crappy music. When he finally got on, he was barraged by the caller named Awesome_McChrist who pretended to be such notable figures as John Lennon and Christian Bale. Sadly, his jokes became stale and he was hogging up the phone lines. The crippling blow was made when Comix called and proceeded to "flirt" with Jim. Before hanging up, the caller told Jimbo he wanted to stick his penis in his mouth. Offended, the radio host will now not have callers calling in anymore, which ends all of the fun of the show. Also, the eponymous caller may be branded as the next JMF. However, recent news shows that there still might be hope for Jimbo's show. We can only hope so... Comeback Not much went on during the show the following week (phone call wise). However, the show was still hilarious with the inclusion of Awesome_McChrist saying different quips and quotes at the studio. He also kept using an Arnold Schwarzneggar, Christian Bale, Jack Black, and Al Pacino soundboards in the background, purposely mixed common knowledge movie info, sing in an off key duet with Jim, made a comment that was directly linked to the user known as Clownvomit and Dark Paradise and much, much more. Also, there seemed to be some technical difficulties with the audio during the show (which was healed by the music of the God on Earth named Don Mclean!) However, the audio still seemed to be screwing up. Disappointment With last week's epic win, this week was sure to bring failure. The first hour of Jim's show was just him playing Bruce Springsteen songs. However, the lazy asshole finally got on after having fixing some diarrhea problems he had. Just like a couple of weeks ago, Jim broadcasted from his home instead of the studio. Jim proceeded to state that he wasn't going to play songs over the radio, when in actuality he contradicted himself countless times. After this however, Awesome_McChrist came in to save the day by playing Christian Bale/Batman, Arnold Shwarzeneggar, and other assorted soundboards, while Jim was rambling on about cigarettes, baseball, and August Rush. The funniest thing that happened during the show was when Jim played a cover of Billie Jean while Awesome played a Jack Black soundboard. After an hour long of soundboards and music, McChrist's friend got his call accepted on the show. However, the caller had a severe case of the "unfunny". Afterwards, Jim just played music for the last 30 minutes. Overall, the show was a failure. Because of the badness of this show, some listeners were turned off by it and will never listen in again. In fact, some people are saying this show was worse than the show when Jimbo banned the callers. Hopefully, if the pattern continues, next week will be awesome... Thursday July 16, 2009 The next Thursday night started off with a scare when McChrist announced (approximately two hours before the show) that Jimbo wasn't going to be on because of a power outage at the studio. However, alternating reports said that Jimbo would be on at 11:00 (instead of 10:00), while others said it wouldn't air. After the 10:00 mark passed, McChrist came out with the official news: the show would be streaming online at 10:45. However, McChrist tipped DP off by saying that this show would probably suck (because he couldn't call in). McChrist's prediction was wrong, since Jimbo finally came on air at 11:00 instead of 10:45. Before that, Jimbo kept cutting in during the previous show. The shenanigans began when McChrist's brother played an Arnold Schwarzneggar soundboard (yet again) and McChrist's friend called in. However, the fun soon ended when Jimbo got pissed off by the caller's faggoty antics and cut off phone calls until 11:30. However, Jim almost melted down when MasterJoey called in shortly after the ban. Afterwards, McChrist came in to save the day (yet again) by pretending to be Jim's twelve year old self, trying to coax Jim off alcohol. He also called as a hillbilly who normally converses with Jim about televisions, horror films, and how the concept of someone's past talking to a person is ridiculous. McChrist humorously threw back to past episodes with both of these identities. He also made a reference to the user formerly known as Roxy Contin. During the discussion of horror films, McChrist's brother started playing the Halloween theme. Overall, Jimbo hit up with Awesome McChrist (in character) and hoped that he would call back again. However, the conversation was interrupted by different callers from DP trying to connect. Finally, the conversation ended when McChrist was cut off by another caller (which was revealed to be McChrist's friend). However, McChrist took control yet again, as he was tortured by the horrendous music Jimbo played. He then proceeded to drown out the music with the Halloween theme and the Terminator theme. However, towards the end, McChrist's friend came back on with his annoying screaming voice and cut off McChrist again. However, the show took an unexpected turn when it didn't end at the appropriate time. McChrist then pretended to be Lenny from "Of Mice and Men" and copied everything Jim said. However, the show got cut short, to Jim's disappointment. Overall, this week's show was a much need improvement from last week's. Hopefully, the show will only get better and better. Thursday July 23, 2009 The show was just repeat of a previous show, however, for a brief moment, Jimbo began broadcasting via phone, but he hung up. See "Comeback" for summary of show. Thursday July 30, 2009 Unlike last time's show, this show was apparently new. By the time I started listening in, Awesome_McChrist was pretending to be Marty McFly from Back to the Future. Apparently it was very lulzy since Jimbo couldn't pronounce the word DeLorean. Before this, another person called and Jimbo took a liking to him. Also, I think Dave called in again, annoying Jimbo and the listening audience. Afterwards, someone else called in calling a previous caller a nut job and proceeded to have a discussion with Jimbo about baseball. In a surprising twist, Jimbo gave the show to a caller while Jimbo had a "root beer" break. The caller went on to criticize the show and Jimbo. He then started a religious and political chat with Jimbo. After a while, Jimbo cut off the caller. Yet, the caller came back on, harassing Jimbo even more. They continued with poopie jokes, shameless plug-ins, sports humor, and patriotism. The show ended with a duet with Jimbo singing American Pie and the classic skit "Who's On First". However, the show went on longer than usual. The caller just kept screaming into the mic the whole time. However, Jimbo soon became to belt out Roxanne by The Police. Jimbo then kept trying to sing, with the caller interrupting him. Sadly, he never finished his song. Unfortunately, I missed most of the show, so this summary is a little mixed. If anyone has anymore info about this show, please help me add to this article. Last Thursday Show This week marked the last time Jimbo's show will be on Thursday nights. This will bring along a lot of changes in the show (including not having McChrist's brother, the person who keeps on blocking calls, on the show anymore). Because of this special occasion, many DPers are trying to make this a good, entertaining show. It has been revealed that McChrist will call in as his hillbilly character, named Robert Ealee (see "Thursday July 16, 2009"). The show started approximately at 10:47. Jimbo broadcasted from his home yet again (probably too shit faced to come to the studio). The first call that came in was McChrist pretending to be the Joker. Jimbo quickly dismissed him. Jimbo then proceeded to play music off and on again. Afterwards, Dave called in pretending to be Jim's rival "Tim". McChrist's brother came in and started screaming and yelling over "Tim". This happened for quite awhile, to the chagrin of DP. Fortunately, Scott will not be on Jimbo's Saturday night shows. After that clusterfuck, McChrist called in pretending to be a man named Chris Pike. Scott mistook him to be the previous caller named "Tim". Chris complained about how Jimbo just played music instead of talking about baseball with him. He then asked Jim what he would do if there ever was a zombie outbreak. Throughout the conversation, "Chris" kept on mixing up movie info. They proceeded to talk about what life is like "on the streets". "Chris" then disconnected. However, he soon called again. Scott cut in and started yelling again. While this was happening, MasterJoey was calling in every so often pretending to be Jimbo's son out of wedlock, however he was drowned out by Scott and the music. He was mistaken for a chipmunk. The two argued back and forth, all while Jim played music. This proceeded longer than it should have. McChrist soon got fed up and hung up. However, McChrist's brother kept on doing his annoying high pitched voice. Finally, someone came through asking for Jim. The call was quickly disconnected. Afterwards, someone stated to sing "American Pie". Jim and Scott then started arguing. However, much to everyone's surprise, someone came on for a second. This person was soon cut off by Scott. This mysterious person kept on trying to call in, with the same result every time. Also, Jim flipped out on Dave. The show then ended. Overall, this was the worst show Jimbo ever had. Because of of McChrist's bother's douchey antics, the show was unenjoyable and beyond epic failure. Hopefully, with Scott not there on Saturday nights, the show will be a lot better. External Links Listen to WNJC LIVE Prank call soundboard Jimbo's official website Unofficial theme to "The Show With No Name"